The CHOP MAPS/CHRC Molecular Core, supervised by Beverly Emanuel Phd, and staffed by Steven Mahoney, Core Research Technician provides our MAPS/CHRC Scholars with access to up-to-date, well maintained laboratory facilities for analysis of DNA, RNA, proteins, cells and tissues, and with technical support and instruction to assist the Scholars in mastering the techniques of molecular biology. The Core is situated in the CHOP Abramson Research Building. It is fully equipped for oligonucleotide and protein synthesis and sequencing, gene localization, protein chemistry, and immunochemical/histochemical analysis of cells and tissues.